The present invention relates to process devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to field-mounted process control, monitoring, and measurement devices.
Process devices are used in industrial processes to obtain information associated with the operation of the processes. Sensors located inside the process devices, or in communication with the process devices, are employed to measure process variables representative of conditions associated with the industrial processes. Examples of process variables include temperature, pressure, flow, density, viscosity, pH, conductivity, product level, turbidity, vibration, position, analyte concentration and any other chemical or physical property associated with the process.
Process devices are used to monitor process variables, for example, in chemical, gas, petroleum, and pharmaceutical plants. Typically, the process devices are mounted on tanks, pipes, or other vessels associated with the processes. The process devices are often configured to transmit a signal representative of a process variable to a control room or other process system.
There is a continuing need for more effective sensing strategies to meet the process variable monitoring needs of the process control industry.